Kinfolk
Kinfolk Creation *Step One: Personality **Choose Concept, Nature and Demeanor, Tribe, Breed, Relation *Step Two: Attributes **Prioritize the three categories: Physical, Social, Mental (6/4/3) *Step Three: Abilities **Prioritize the three categories: Talents, Skills, Knowledges (11/7/4) **Free: One dot in Lore with a specialty of Gaian Garou, or the character's tribe. :: NOTE: We are using the "Well-Skilled Craftsman" Optional Rule on Mage 20th p. 270, as explained in the house rules. *Step Four: Advantages **Choose Backgrounds (5) **Record Willpower (3) ::: Spend Freebie Points (21) an additional 10 freebies is given for a history of at least three paragraphs .Choose Merits Characters may have up to 10 points in merits, however these merits should fit with the character concept. The language merit does not count against this total. Characters are allowed a Max of 7 points in flaws. *Allowed Tribes **Black Furies, Bone Gnawers - May not purchase pure breed or resources higher then 3, Children of Gaia, Fianna, Get of Fenris Glass Walkers , Red Talons- May not purchase Allies,Contacts, equipment or resources, Shadow Lords -may not purchase mentor, Silent Striders -May not purchase resources higher then 3 Silver Fangs -Must purchase at least 1 point in pure-breed, Stargazers, Uktena, Wendigo -may not purchase contacts, Changing Breed kinfolk *Restricted **Lupus Kinfolk, Black Spiral Kinfolk - These will be handled on a case by case basis with a convincing history. *Banned/ NPC Only **Infernalist paths, Skindancers, Ajaba kinfolk Supernatural Kinfolk : Those kinfolk who wish to have Sorcery paths (From Sorcerer revised) or Psychic abilities ( also from sorcerer revised) or mages (Mage the Ascension) or be Kinfolk as well as a Changeling or Vampire They must first purchase the Supernatural Kinfolk Merits ( 4pt) This merit does not count against the 10 allowed merits1 : Kinfolk may purchase the Gnosis Merit, this is rare and I am only allowing players to have one Kinfolk with Gnosis. A Character CANNOT have both Gnosis be a Sorcerer or psychic. A kinfolk cannot have both Gnosis and Glamour is they are also kinain, it is one or the other. Nor can they have Gnosis and be a mage, changeling, vampire or anything else. Kinfolk Gifts and Rites *Rites :: Like their Garou relatives, Kinfolk find importance and meaning in the performance of rituals to celebrate who they are, recognize significant milestones in their lives and otherwise mark themselves as separate from non-Kinfolk humans. :: This Background determines how many rites the character knows at the beginning of the game. The ratings represent levels of rites, so that a character with four dots in Rites may know one Level Four rite, four Level One rites, two Level Two rites or a Level One and a Level Three rite. A character must have a Rituals Knowledge rating of at least the level of the rite she wishes to learn, so our character in the previous example must have four dots in Rituals to have that Level Four rite. These levels refer to Kinfolk rites only; if a Kinfolk who possesses the Rituals Knowledge wishes to learn a Garou rite, she must work that out with her Garou kin. (This mean it cannot be purchased at character creation it MUST be learned in play) Kinfolk may not learn above a Level Two Garou rite. :: Kinfolk can buy minor rites at a cost of two minor rites per dot. This Background merely notes how many levels of rites a Kinfolk knows, not whether or not they are Kinfolk or Garou rites. Being able to know a rite and actually learning it are two very different things. *Gifts :: Although some Kinfolk can learn and use Garou Gifts,restrictions apply. Kinfolk characters may not begin play with Gifts (i.e., they may not be purchased with freebie points during character creation). They must acquire Gifts through good roleplaying and character development, and these Gifts must be purchased using experience points gained in play or, perhaps, as special rewards from the Garou or from spirits helped by the Kinfolk. :: In addition, the number of Gifts a Kinfolk may possess should never outstrip what would be reasonable for a Garou. A Kinfolk character with more than two or three Gifts would have to have very good reasons for possessing so many! :: Most Kinfolk who can use Gifts have one Gift; occasionally, a talented and Gaia-blessed Kinfolk might have two Gifts. Under very special circumstances, and only as a reward for exceptional roleplaying, a Kinfolk who accomplished something unique and epic, might acquire three Gifts. *Supernatural Kinfolk and gifts :: Those who are Mages, Changelings, or Vampires can have rites however they CANNOT have gifts. Kinfolk characters who are also Sorcerer, Psychics, ghouls , or Kinain are allowed to learn gifts, but it might be a little harder for them to find a teacher. Freebies Costs Attribute - 5 per dot Ability - 2 per dot Additional Specialty - 2 Backgrounds - 1 per dot Willpower (max 6) - 1 per dot XP Costs New Ability - 3 Ability - current rating x 2 Additional Specialty: 4x| New Background (ST discretion) - 3 Background (ST discretion) - Current rating x 3 Attribute - current rating x 4 Willpower - current rating x 2 buying off a flaw - flaw x 2 New Merit (ST Permission) - cost of merit x 2 Gift of Kin’s breed or tribe - 15 Gift is outside Kin’s breed or tribe - 2- Gift taught by a Garou rather than a spirit - 25 Rites - Level of Rite X2 As a Note most Garou do not trust most kinfolk with supernatural abilities. It is of course up to the players of the character how this interaction goes, but most Garou mistrust those with these abilities and may not look favorably upon them. Category:Character Creation Category:Werewolves